Past Secrets (Rewrite)
by flameeshadoww
Summary: Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

School had been rebuilt, and sadly the summer was over which meant that everyone had to go back to school. It was currently Friday and the school day was over.  
Bumblebee, Spiderbot, Ravage, and Reaper were all walking down the street to their houses.  
"So, what are you guys going to do this afternoon?" Reaper asked Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Both mechs looked at each other and shrugged.  
"We're probably just going to hang out at my place." Spiderbot said. "And i'm guessing you guys are spending the day at Ravage's house?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Both femmes nodded their helms.

"Yup. That's what we had planned." Ravage said as they got to her house first.  
"Well we'll see you guys later." Ravage said as she and Reaper waved goodbye to the two mechs as they walked towards Ravage's house.  
Once at the door the two went inside. It was quiet inside and somewhat dark, which meant that Shadow wasn't home yet. She was probably at the library like every other day.  
"So what do you want to do Reaper?" Ravage asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, we should probably try doing the homework we got today." Reaper said, holding up the worksheets that they had to do. Ravage groaned. She really didn't want to any homework, especially since it was a Friday.  
"Do we have to do it today?" Ravage whined. Reaper chuckled.  
"Well if we get it done today, then we can enjoy the weekend without having to worry about it." Reaper explained. Ravage sighed.  
"Alright fine. We'll do the homework." Ravage said as she went to sit down. As she was about to sit down, she noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

The blue and yellow femme walked over to the counter and picked up the paper. She looked at it and realized it was a note from her sister.  
As Ravage was reading the note, Reaper noticed that Ravage wasn't sitting at the table.  
"Ravage what are you doing?" Reaper asked as she noticed Ravage reading a piece of paper. Ravage didn't answer for a few seconds until she was done reading the paper.  
"I was just reading a note from my sister. She wants me to put some boxes downstairs." Ravage explained, looking around for the boxes.

"You mean these boxes?" Reaper asked as she stood up and walked over to the boxes that were in the corner.  
"Oh there they are." Ravage said with a slight chuckle as she walked over to the pile. "Want me to help you bring them downstairs?" Reaper asked as she held one of the boxes.  
"Sure." Ravage said with a smile before walking down the hallway to the cellar door. When at the door Ravage put the box she was holding down, flipped up the light switch on the side of the door, and opened the cellar door.

Picking up the box again, Ravage walked downstairs with Reaper behind light switched had turned on most of the lights downstairs so they could see. When they were downstairs Reaper looked around. The basement had two small rectangular windows on the wall that had grass in front of it. The walls were made out of concrete and if you kept walking the basement took a left turn that revealed more space to put stuff. Which is exactly where Ravage was heading.

Ravage turned the corner to where the extra space was and walked over to where a bunch of other stuff were stacked up against the wall. She placed the box she was holding down in front of the other stuff, Reaper doing the same.  
"Alright lets go get the rest of the boxes." Ravage said to Reaper as she started to head back upstairs. Reaper followed the blue and yellow femme, before something caught her attention.

Among all of the other stuff, was a larger box. Well, it looked more like a chest than a box. It had a lock on it and written on it was 'Keep out', 'Never open this!'. It was in Ravage's handwriting.  
"Hey, Ravage?" Reaper called. Ravage stopped walking and turned to look at Reaper.  
"What?" "Whats this?" Reaper asked, pointing to the chest. "It has your handwriting on it."

Ravage tensed up a little bit. Reaper just had to find that...  
"Um, it's nothing. Just some old stuff." Ravage said, trying not to sound, or look, nervous. But Reaper could see how tense and nervous she was, which only made her suspicion grow more.  
"If it's just old stuff, then why does it say to 'keep out' and 'never open this'? Usually stuff that is dangerous would have labels like that." Reaper said, crossing her arms. Ravage sighed.

Look, can we just, not talk about it? Please?" Ravage pleaded. Reaper sighed.  
"Alright. I'll drop it." Reaper said, uncrossing her arms. Ravage smiled, relieved that Reaper didn't continue on. The blue and yellow femme turned around to walk upstairs. Reaper followed her, but turned to look at the chest one more time before heading back upstairs.  
'What was in there? And why won't Ravage tell me?' Reaper thought to herself

* * *

Well i'm rewriting this story. I didn't like the old one. So i'm hoping to make this new version better than the other one.  
So, yeah. Also sorry that this chapter is short. Next one should be a little longer.

Review? No mean comments please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri **

**Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

They had finished bringing all of the boxes down stairs and were now sitting in Ravage's living room on the couch doing homework while watching TV. Well, Reaper was doing her homework. Ravage had done about four problems on the homework before deciding to take a 'little' break from it. And that little break would end up turning into a two day break. Reaper sighed and smiled a little bit as she placed her finished homework next to Ravage's unfinished work.

Reaper leaned back against the couch and looked at the TV. She looked at the cable box underneath it at the time. It was around six thirty, so it wasn't too late.  
They were currently watching some show that Reaper didn't know what it was. She wasn't really paying attention to what Ravage had put on. But the show seemed pretty good as the black and red femme became interested in it quickly.

They watched TV for a few good hours. It was now around nine o'clock at night. Both femmes were pretty tired from the long week of school and such so they weren't going to stay up any longer.

"Do you want to sleep here for the night? It's kind of late to be walking home." Ravage asked Reaper. Reaper smiled and shrugged.  
"Sure why not?" She replied as she followed Ravage upstairs to her room.

...

It was around two in the morning. Reaper was sound asleep in Ravage's bed, snuggled up in the warm blankets. Ravage, however, was not asleep. Despite the fact that she was tired, she couldn't fall asleep. Ravage groaned to herself. She really wished that Reaper hadn't found the chest. Now all her mind was focused on was that and the things associated with it.

Ravage closed her optics for a moment and shuddered a little. There were bad memories related to that chest. The blue and yellow femme just wanted to reach into her helm, grab the memories, crumple them up as if they were paper, then set them on fire and throw them away.

Sighing, Ravage opened her optics. She looked over at Reaper, who was still sleeping.  
Knowing that she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, Ravage quietly got up, making sure not wake Reaper, and left her room. She made her way down the hall and stairs quietly, making sure her sister couldn't hear her whether she was up or not.

Once downstairs Ravage turned on the kitchen light, grabbed an energon cube from the fridge, and sat down at the table. She grabbed her 3ds, which she had left on the table since she was to lazy to put it upstairs, and turned on the console. The home menu came up and the icon for her pokemon game was floating on the top screen.

The blue and yellow femme took a sip from her energon cube and started the game. This was going to be a long night.

...

It was around seven in the morning. Ravage was still up and was still sitting at the kitchen table with her pokemon game. She had finished her energon cube that was now on the other side of the table as she didn't feel like getting up and putting it in the sink.

Ravage was very tired from not getting any sleep all night, but she still couldn't fall asleep which annoyed her to no end.  
"Ravage, what are you doing up?" Ravage looked up to see her sister.  
"What? I can't get up early?" Ravage snapped. Shadow raised an optic ridged, a little suspicious at how her sister was acting. Ravage rarely ever snapped or yelled at her.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Shadow asked after a few minutes.  
"What makes you think that?" Ravage asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her optics a little bit.  
"I can feel it through our bond." Shadow started as she walked over to the fridge to get an energon cube. "I can feel how exhausted and annoyed you are."

Ravage uncrossed her arms and sighed as she laid her helm down on the table.  
"yeah I didn't sleep last night." Ravage admitted.  
"And why is that?" Shadow asked as she sat down next to Ravage and took a sip from her energon cube.  
"Because I couldn't fall asleep." Ravage replied simply.  
Shadow knew there was more to the story than just not being able to fall asleep.

"Ravage, whats the real reason." Shadow asked. Ravage growled slightly in annoyance.  
"That is the real reason." Ravage snapped again. Shadow sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get Ravage to tell her while she was like this. So she decided not to push on and drop the conversation.

...

Reaper opened her optics slowly. She looked over at the alarm clock next to Ravage's bed and saw that it was almost eight o'clock in the morning. Reaper yawned and sat up, stretching her arms as she did so. She looked around with tired optics for a minute before noticing that Ravage wasn't in the room with her.  
'She must be downstairs.' Reaper thought to herself as she left the room and headed downstairs. And sure enough there was Ravage.

She was sitting at the table with her sister. The blue and yellow femme had heard Reaper come downstairs and smiled a little when she saw her.  
"Mornin Reaper." Ravage greeted. Reaper smiled.  
"Good morning Ravage. Morning Shadow." Reaper replied as she walked over to Ravage and sat down next to her. Shadow only nodded her helm in response.

"Well i'm going to head out." Shadow said as she got up and put her empty energon cube in the sink.  
"Where are you going this early?" Ravage asked.  
"To the library. And I also have some other places I need to go to." Shadow replied before walking out of the house.

Ravage sighed and shook her helm. Everyday her sister went to the library. It was like her home from home.  
"Why do I feel like your sister doesn't like me?" Reaper said, pulling Ravage out of her thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"I feel like your sister doesn't like me." Reaper repeated a little sadly.  
"Ah don't worry about it." Ravage said, putting an arm around Reapers shoulder. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you. She's just overprotective and basically hates the idea of me being in a relationship." Ravage explained, hoping that would make Reaper feel better.

"I guess that makes sense." Reaper smiled. "So what are we going to do today?"  
Ravage sat there for a moment, thinking of what they could do. She was too tired to do any type of physical activity.  
"Well we could just spend the day watching TV and cuddling on the couch?" Ravage suggested.  
Reaper chuckled a little and smiled. "That sounds like a nice way to spend the day."

...

For most of the day the two femmes did just that. Watch TV while cuddling on the couch. Ravage, however had fallen asleep about ten minutes after they were sitting on the couch. Reaper was kind of surprised that Ravage had fallen asleep, but didn't think much of it.  
She just wrapped her arms around the sleeping femme and turned her attention to the TV. The show that was currently on was about some criminal investigators. It was a really good show as they have been watching it for mot of the day.

As Reaper was watching the show, she started to loose focus on it and her thoughts started to think about yesterday.  
'What is in that chest that is so bad that Ravage won't tell me?' Reaper thought as she looked down at the sleeping femme. They told each other everything, so why couldn't Ravage tell her about this?

Just then Reapers phone went off. She took it out of her subspace and saw that she got a text from her sire.  
Reaper opened the text and read it. Her sire wanted her to come home as she hadn't been there for two days.

Reaper finished reading the text and put her phone back into her subspace.  
"Hey, Ravage." Reaper said, gently shaking the femme.  
"Mm, what?" Ravage said tiredly as she began to wake up.  
"I have to go home." Reaper told her as she yawned and sat up.  
"Why?"  
"My sire texted me and said he wanted me to come home since I haven't been there for two days." Reaper explained as she began to get up.  
"Oh. I was hoping you would be able to stay another night." Ravage grinned slightly as she walked over to the door with Reaper.

The black and red femme only chuckled as she stood at the door.  
"Well maybe I can stay over all weekend next weekend." Reaper said opening the door.  
"yeah. That would be awesome." Ravage replied before kissing Reaper good bye.

"See ya tomorrow Reaper." Ravage said before closing the door. Ravage went to go sit back down on the couch. She was still a little tired, but not as much as earlier as that nap had helped a lot.

Ravage looked at the time on the cable box and saw that it was almost seven. Shadow wouldn't be back for another hour or two, and Ravage didn't feel like going upstairs to her room to sleep just yet, even though she was still a little bit tired. "Hm, what to do." Ravage asked herself as she looked around. She then spotted her 3ds on table.  
"Might as well play some pokemon for a little while." Ravage said as she got up and grabbed her 3ds.

She played her pokemon game for about an hour before the door opened.  
"Hey Shadow. Your home early." Ravage greeted her sister.  
"I see your in a better mood." Shadow replied. Ravage rolled her optics.  
"So anything new happen at the land of books today?" Ravage asked.  
"I'm assuming by that you mean the library, and no. Nothing new happened there. But, I did run into an old friend." Shadow said as she stepped aside to let another 'bot in.

Ravage's optics widened at who it was.

* * *

**And done! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper ****Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri**

**Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

"Deadsoul, what are you doing here?" Ravage asked, putting down her 3ds. Deadsoul is a black and gray mech with two silver horns on his helm that were marked with black lines that went through each other. He was a childhood friend of Ravage and Shadow, as his creators knew Ravage and Shadows creators so the three of them spent a lot of time together when they were younger. Now, Deadsoul got a long better with Shadow, since they had more in common, but he mostly hung out with Ravage, which made for an interesting friendship since the two of them were complete opposites.

"Well, I was hoping I could live here again? You know, like before." Deadsoul said. He use to live with Ravage and Shadow shortly after their creators moved away for their new jobs. Deadsoul was also looking for a place to stay, and his creators suggested staying with them. Of course their creators said yes, without talking to Ravage or Shadow about it. But the two femmes were fine with him staying with them, since Deadsoul was a good friend and he was considered family.

"Of course you can stay with us again. Your practically family." Shadow said with a smile. Deadsoul smiled back at her.  
"Yeah, it would be like old times." Ravage said. "So, why are you back? I thought you had to help out your family?" Ravage asked.  
"Yes I did have to help them, but that was around two years ago Ravage." Deadsoul said, chuckling a bit. "And I came back here because, well, in all honesty I can't stand living with my family. I mean, I love them and all, but their way of living doesn't suit me." Deadsoul explained.

"Oh. Okay." Ravage said before turning her attention back to her 3ds.  
"Come on deadsoul lets go put your stuff upstairs in the guest room." Shadow said as she grabbed one of the bags Deadsoul brought with him and walked upstairs with the black and gray mech following her.

...

It was Sunday afternoon. Shadow had gone out to the store, Deadsoul was sitting on the couch watching TV, and Ravage was sitting at the kitchen table finishing up the homework she had started on Friday. It was taking her a while to finish it up since she was also playing her 3ds while doing the schoolwork, and she was paying more attention to the game than the work.

Deadsoul sat on the couch watching some movie he found. The only sounds that you could hear in the house were the sounds of the TV, and Ravage's game. To him it was oddly quiet.

Just then a loud noise filled the house. Ravage stopped what she was doing and pulled her phone out from her subspace. She looked at it and saw that Reaper was calling.

Ravage pressed the answer button on her phone.  
"Hey Reaper." Ravage greeted.  
"Hi Ravage. So are you busy right now?"  
"Um, kind of why?"  
"Well I just wondering if I could come over."  
"Oh um...well I'm kind of busy with my homework right now."  
"I could help you with it?"  
"Um, no that's okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yup. Oh hey I got to go. I..have to go let in Spitfire. Bye!" Ravage hung up the phone before Reaper could reply.  
"Who were you talking to?" Deadsoul asked.  
"Oh just a friend." Ravage replied.  
"Oh. What did they want?" Deadsoul asked.  
"She just wanted to come over. But I told her I was busy with homework." Ravage explained.  
"Oh. Okay then." Deadsoul turned his attention back to the TV.

...

Reaper placed her phone back into her sub-space. She was a little bit upset that she couldn't go over Ravage's house, since she didn't really have anything else to do. Reaper was also a little bit curious as to the reason why she couldn't go over. Ravage rarely ever used homework as an excuse, and the way she said it made her suspicious. Reaper sighed to herself. Guess she would find out about it tomorrow.

...

It was around eleven thirty at night. Ravage had already went to bed about an hour ago. Shadow and Deadsoul were still up though.  
Deadsoul walked down the hall quietly so he wouldn't wake up Ravage, and headed to Shadow's room. He knocked quietly on her door before entering. The black and purple femme was still up and sitting at her desk on her computer. She turned around in her seat when she heard Deadsoul enter.

"Oh hey Deadsoul. What are you doing up? I would have expected you to be asleep by now." Shadow said.  
"And I would have expected you to be sleeping too." Deadsoul snorted with a small smile.

A minute of silence went by before Deadsoul spoke again.  
"Hey Shadow, I need to ask you something." Deadsoul said, his tone and facial expression becoming serious.  
"Sure what is it?" Shadow asked, a little curious about what he had to ask.

"Okay, I need to know, what's wrong with Ravage?" Deadsoul asked. "What do you mean?" Shadow asked. Although she had a pretty good idea of what he meant.  
"I mean that Ravage isn't, Ravage. At least not the Ravage I remember. She didn't greet me like she usually would, which usually ends up in me getting hurt in some way. And when we were home alone today, she was all quiet. No talking, no jokes, no nothing. It's like her whole personality has changed." Deadsoul explained.

Shadow sighed and closed her optics for a moment. She figured that Deadsoul would notice this.  
"Alright. I'm going to tell you what happened and why Ravage isn't, well the Ravage you remember." Shadow said. Deadsoul sat down on the edge of her bed, listening intently to what the black and purple femme was telling him.

* * *

**And done! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri **

**Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

Ravage groaned to herself as she got out of bed. Another Monday morning to wake up to. How exciting.  
She looked over at the alarm clock that was next to her bed. She still had about thirty minutes before she had to head off to school. Groaning to herself, Ravage walked downstairs.

Shadow wasn't down there, but Deadsoul was. He was sitting at the table with an energon cube and reading a datapad.  
"Where's Shadow?" Ravage asked as she went over to the fridge to get an energon cube.  
"She already left for school." Deadsoul responded.  
"Why? Who would want to go to school that early." Ravage said, taking a sip of energon. Deadsoul shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe because she actually likes school." Deadsoul pointed out.  
"I still don't understand why she likes school. That place is boring as hell!" Ravage said. Deadsoul chuckled.

"To you it is. To her, it's not."  
"Yeah yeah I know." Ravage said as she finished drinking her energon cube and placed it in the sink.  
"Well i'm going to head off to school." Ravage said as she walked over to the door.  
"Really? We were just talking about how 'bots would ever want to go to school early, and yet your heading off when you still have around twenty minutes you could spend here." Deadsoul said with a raised optic.

"I don't like going to school early, but I do have friends that I would like to talk to and hang out with before I have to spend the rest of the day in boring classes." Ravage explained before leaving and heading off to school.

...

Reaper was at her locker putting some stuff away.  
"Hey Reaper!" Spiderbot greeted as he and Bumblebee walked over.  
"Oh hey guys." Reaper said as she closed her locker.  
"Where's Ravage?" Bumblebee asked, not seeing the blue and yellow femme.  
"I'm not sure. But she'll probably be here soon." Reaper said. "So what did you guys do this weekend?"

"Nothing much. Just hung out at my house and did stuff." Spiderbot shrugged. "What about you? I'm guessing that you and Ravage spent the weekend together?" Spiderbot asked as he opened his locker to get his stuff for his first perios class.  
"Yeah we did." Reaper said, her voice sounding a little sad.  
"Did something happen with you guys over the weekend?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Reaper didn't sound all too happy when she said that.  
"Well, not exactly."  
"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked. Reaper sighed a little bit.

"Well, on Friday I helped Ravage bring some stuff downstairs. While we were down there I saw this chest that said 'keep out' in Ravages hand writing. When I asked her about it she got all tense and nervous and wouldn't tell me anything about it. She just said it was nothing." Reaper explained, frowning a little.  
"Huh. Well that is a little suspicious." Bumblebee said.  
"Yeah. Do you guys know what's in the chest?" Reaper asked, wondering if they knew something about the chest since the two have known Ravage longer than she has.

The two mechs shook their helms no.  
"Nope. We didn't even know anything about Ravage having a chest until you told us." Spiderbot said.  
"Yeah." Bumblebee agreed.  
"Oh, okay." Reaper said, a little disappointed that they didn't know anything about it either.

"Hey guys!" Ravage said happily as she walked over to them, just now getting to school.  
"Geez took you long enough to get here." Bumblebee said.  
"Well I forgot my homework at home so I had to go back and get it." Ravage explained.  
"Wait, you actually did your homework? I'm surprised." Bumblebee teased. Ravage narrowed her optics at the yellow and black mech slightly.  
"Shut it 'Bee. Or i'll put a cyberbunny in your room while your sleeping." Ravage threatened with a slight grin. Bumblebee only glared at her. Just then the bell went off.

"We better head to our classes." Bumblebee said.  
"Yeah. Well talk to you guys later." Ravage said before they all headed to their first period class.

...

The school day was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage were all walking to their houses together while talking about the school day.  
"Today was so boring." Ravage said.  
"Mondays are always boring Ravage." Reaper pointed out.  
"Yeah I know, but today just seemed..extra boring."  
"Yeah I have to agree with Ravage. I almost fell asleep in math and science today." Bumblebee said. "What about you Spider? How was your day?" Bumblebee asked as he put an arm around the red and black mechs shoulder. Spiderbot shrugged.  
"Today wasn't too bad. Got to write short stories in English class so that was fun." Spiderbot said with a smile.

The first house they got to was Ravage's, since she lived closer to the school.  
"Well i'll see you guys tomorrow!" Ravage said as she waved goodbye to the three before walking to her front door. Once at her front door Ravage was about to go inside until she heard a voice.

"Hey Ravy." Ravage turned and saw a familiar yellow and orange femme leaning against the railing of the porch. Ravage narrowed her optics.  
"Steam, what are you doing here?" Ravage asked, growling as she spoke.  
"Glad to know you still remember who I am." Steam said as she pushed herself off of the railing.  
"Why are you here?" Ravage asked again. Steam chuckled a bit.  
"Oh calm down Ravy." Steam said, putting an arm around the blue and yellow femmes shoulders, which caused Ravage to growl slightly at the touch.

"And to answer your question, well lets just say that he sent me to come and talk to you." Steam finally answered Ravage's question.  
"And what exactly does he want you to talk to me about?" Ravage asked.  
"How about we go inside and talk? That way we can get a little bit more privacy." Steam said. Ravage sighed.  
"Alright fine. Just, hold on a minute." Ravage said as she walked over to her door and opened it. She walked inside. It didn't seem like anyone was home.

"Shadow?! Deadsoul!? You guys here?!" Ravage yelled. No response. They weren't home, which was good. She didn't need Shadow seeing Steam with her.  
"Alright no ones home so you can come in." Ravage said as she opened the door for Steam to come in, closing and locking it when the femme was inside.

* * *

**And done! Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri**

** Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

Once inside Steam looked around the place.  
"Still looks the same as last time I was here. And that was a while ago." Steam commented.  
"Yeah. Come on we can talk in my room." Ravage said as she started walking upstairs.  
"Why can't we talk down here?" Steam asked as she followed Ravage.  
"Because I don't need my sister to come home and see you here." Ravage said as she walked into her room with Steam behind her.

"Oh yeah I remember your sister. Shadow right?" Ravage nodded her helm yes as she closed her door.  
"Let me guess, she still hates me right?" Again Ravage nodded her helm.  
"Yup. And trust me, nothing will ever make her like you." Ravage said as she sat down on the chair she had in her room.  
"So you going to tell me why he sent you here?" Ravage asked as Steam flopped down onto her bed.

"Yeah I was getting to that." Steam started. "Well anyway, the reason why he sent me here to talk to you is because we were wondering if you would consider, possibly coming back?" Steam tapped her fingers together slightly as she spoke. Ravage stared at her for a moment before sighing.  
"Steam, you and the others know that i'm not gonna come back. I made that clear when I left." Ravage said. Steam sighed.  
"I figured you would say that." Steam said, sounding a little sad. "But why not? Did you not like it there with us? I mean it seemed like you did." Steam said.

Ravage sighed.  
"No I did. But, I can't go back. You remember what happened when my creators found out I was hanging out with you guys, and what they did." Ravage said, saying that last part lowly.  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. But your creators aren't here so they won't know if you come back or not." Steam pointed out.  
"Yeah but Shadow could find out. And it would only take her one phone call to tell our creators." Ravage said.  
"Hm, well that is a problem."  
"You think?"

"Well, what if you just..visited? Not come back, but just come by for a visit." Steam suggested after a moment of silence.  
"Steam.." Ravage started.  
"No it will work. It will only be a one time thing. You don't ever have to come by again. Just this one time." Steam said, cutting Ravage off.  
"I don't know.."  
"Come on Ravy. It's just one visit. And besides, i'm sure Turbo would be glad to see you. You can't say no to that little guy." Steam persuaded. Ravage was silent for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Alright fine. I'll come and visit. But only once!" Ravage gave in. Steam smiled when Ravage said yes. She was hoping that the blue and yellow femme would.  
" 'll go tomorrow after you get out of school, if that's not a problem with you."  
"I don't have anything planned so sure." Ravage shrugged slightly.  
"Okay. Well I better get back and tell the others." Steam said as she got up and walked towards the door, about to leave when Ravage stopped her.

"Wait! I have to make sure no ones home. Wait here i'll be back in a minute." Ravage said before leaving her room and walking downstairs. For a minute Ravage thought that no one was home, since it was quiet. "Hey Ravage." Deadsoul greeted. Ravage jumped slightly in surprise.  
"Oh hey Deadsoul. When did you get here?" Ravage asked.  
"Um, about twenty minutes ago." The black and gray mech shrugged, walking over to the couch and sitting down.  
"Why?"  
"No reason. Just wondering. Well I have..stuff to do." Ravage said before heading back upstairs.

"Well, bad news. Someones home so we're going to have to find another way for you to leave." Ravage said to Steam.  
"No biggy. I'll just go through the window." Steam shrugged, already opening up the window.  
"You sure? What if you fall?"  
"Pfft! You seemed to have forgotten that I am a pretty good climber." Steam chuckled. "And plus that tree is pretty close to your window so I should have no problem getting to it and climbing down." The yellow and orange femme said as she jumped the short distance from the window to the tree.  
"Well i'll see ya tomorrow Ravy." Steam waved goodbye before heading down the tree and then leaving the yard.

Ravage closed her window and laid down on her bed. Apart of her felt like she should have said no to going with Steam to visit the others, but another part of her just wanted to see everyone and how they were doing. Ravage sighed and moved on her side, curling up into a half ball. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

...

The day had gone by awfully slow, well that's what it seemed to Ravage. It was almost the end of the day and Ravage was stuck in math, her least favorite class. The teacher was just standing in the front of the class talking non stop while showing everyone how to some math problems on the board. Ravage just sat there with her chin resting on her left servo. She tapped her pencil lightly against the desk as she looked at the time. Only one more minute to go until the bell rang.

"Now to find the-" The teacher was cut off by the bell going off. Everyone grabbed there stuff and headed for the door, wanting nothing more than to head home.  
"And remember this will all be on the test we're going to be having next week!" The teacher called out to the leaving students, of course he doubted that anyone heard him.

Ravage walked with the crowd to her locker. Once there she saw that Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and Reaper were already there, the three of them talking about something.  
"Hey Ravage." Bumblebee greeted as he saw the blue and yellow femme approaching them.  
"Hey guys." Ravage responded tiredly as she opened her locker.

"Are you okay? You don't look to good." Reaper asked, a little concerned.  
"yeah i'm fine. I'm just tired is all." Ravage said as she finished putting her stuff away in her locker and closed it.  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Ravage asked.  
"We were just talking about where to go after school." Spiderbot said with a slight shrug. "I was thinking that the four of us could head over to the ice cream shop."

"That sounds like fun but I wouldn't be able to go with you guys." Ravage said as they walked out of the school.  
"Why not?" Reaper asked.  
"Because I..have to help Shadow with some things. Don't know what she needs help with. Just told me she wanted me to help her after school." Ravage explained.  
"Oh, okay." Reaper said, a little sad. She was hoping to spend some time with Ravage since they barely saw each other today.

"Sorry but I promised Shadow. I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow though." Ravage said, kissing Reaper on the cheek before heading home.  
"Well looks like it's just the three of us." Bumblebee said as the three of them headed towards the ice cream shop.

...

Ravage sighed to herself. She didn't like lying, especially to her friends. But she couldn't exactly tell them the truth.  
"Took you a long time to get here." Steam said from she sat in front of Ravage's yard.  
"Steam! What are you doing sitting in front of my house? Shadow or someone else could see you!" Ravage growled slightly in annoyance.  
"Don't worry about it Ravy. Your sister hasn't been here yet and that mech that lives with you guys left about an hour ago." Steam said as she stood up. Ravage face palmed.

"So, ready to go?" Steam asked after a moment of silence. Ravage nodded her helm.  
"Yup."  
"Great. The others will be happy to see you again." Steam said with a smile as they began walking.

...

**And done! Hope you guys liked the chapter! :3**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri**

** Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and Reaper all went to the ice cream shop. They were currently sitting at a table on the side of the room talking and doing their homework. Bumblebee was telling them about something funny that had happened in science.

When 'Bee was done telling his story, the three of them went back to doing their homework. Reaper was currently doing her math homework, and she was almost done with it. Just a few more problems to go. Right when Reaper was about to do the next one, her thoughts started to travel away from her work, and to Ravage. She was still a little bit upset that Ravage wasn't able to go with them, and she had an unsettling feeling that Ravage was lying about something. But she just didn't know what.

"Hey Reaper are you okay? You look kind of upset." Spiderbot asked. He had finished his homework before Bumblebee and Reaper had, since he basically already knew all of the stuff, and noticed that Reaper had stopped working on her homework and was staring at the paper. She looked like she was thinking about something, but she also had a saddened expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine. I'm just a little upset that Ravage couldn't come with us. We barely got to see each other today and I was hoping we could spend some time together." Reaper explained sadly. "Then why don't we just go see her after we're done here." Bumblebee suggested "Really 'Bee? You would want to go to Ravage's house?" Spiderbot said teasingly. Bumblebee was silent for a moment.

"Okay you two can go see Ravage, while I wait on the sidewalk." Bumblebee said. Spiderbot and Reaper both rolled their optics.  
"Your gonna have to get use to Spitfire one of these days 'Bee." Spiderbot said.  
"No I don't. All that demon spawn wants to do is burn me alive!" Bumblebee huffed as he crossed his arms. Spiderbot and Reaper only laughed.

...

Ravage and Steam arrived at the place that she and the others stayed at. It wasn't that long of a walk. It only took them about twenty, thirty minutes to get there. The place they stayed at was an abandoned warehouse. It was surrounded by a bunch of other warehouses so it wasn't that easy to find it.

Steam and Ravage stood in front of the building. The front doors were boarded shut, but that wasn't the entrance they used. On the side there was an entrance that was blocked by large crates. Ravage followed Steam as she made her way to the side of the building. The crates that blocked the entrance were filled with rocks and other heavy material so that they would be hard to move. But, there was one crate that was completely empty.

The crates were all piled up together. Steam went to the side of the pile in the back and pulled out one of the crates with no problem. Behind it revealed to be a fairly large hole. That was their entrance.  
"After you." Steam gestured to Ravage. The blue and yellow femme went over to the entrance and walked through it, having to crouch down slightly to get in. Steam followed her and placed the crate back into place behind her.  
"Alright Ravy lets go see the others!" Steam said excitedly as she grabbed Ravage's arm and dragged her towards the stairs that were in front of them. There was a light coming from the stairs entrance and voices could be heard as you walked down them. As Steam and Ravage walked down, the voices started to become clearer.

"Alright guys I have the funniest joke I need to tell you!" A mech said cheerily. "Nazar your jokes suck!" Another mech groaned.  
"My jokes don't suck Gemny!" Nazar yelled.  
"Yes they do Nazy."  
"Shut up Gemi! Your no better than your brother!" Nazar growled.  
"Anyway, so here's my joke." Nazar started. "So a mech walks into a bar with a cyber-cat, or was it a cyber-dog? Yeah I think it was a cyber-dog. A mech walks into a bar with a cyber-dog and they go to sit down. As they go to sit down, the cyber-dog bumps into a seeker, or was it a grounder?"  
"Nazar your jokes suck!" Gemny and Gemi both yelled at the same time. Nazar stopped talking and crossed his arms, glaring at the two.

Steam and Ravage had made it down the stairs. Ravage recognized most of the ' bots, but some were new faces.  
"Hey guys look who's here!" Steam yelled out, pulling Ravage a little bit closer. Everyone turned to look where Ravage and Steam were standing. Ravage was starting to feel a little bit embarrassed with everyone looking at her.  
"Ravage!" Before Ravage could react two yellow mechs leapt at her and hugged her.  
"Hehe hey Gemi, Gemny." Ravage greeted as the two let go of her.  
"Oh thank primus your here Ravage! Now will you please tell these two that my jokes are awesome!" Nazar said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.  
"Uh, Nazy, your jokes do suck." Ravage said, smiling a little bit.

"Well then. I see how you all feel. I'll just go then." Nazar said as he started walking towards the hall.  
"Aw Nazy where you going?" Gemny called out.  
"Somewhere where 'bots actually like my jokes!" Nazar yelled dramatically as he walked down the hall. Gemny only rolled his optics before turning to face Ravage.  
"So your just here to visit huh?" Gemny asked. Ravage nodded her helm.  
"Aw that's too bad. Was kind of hoping you would come back." Gemny said.  
"Yeah I know." Ravage said.

"Well anyway, before you have to go and talk to Scorpio, why don't we show you the new 'bots that are here?" Gemi suggested.  
"Why can't I talk to Scorpio first?" Ravage asked.  
"'Cause he's out with Turbo and Viper. Then went scavenging for useful stuff." Gemny explained.  
"Wait, he took Turbo with him?" Ravage said, a little surprised. Gemny nodded his helm.  
"Yup. Scorpio said that Turbo was old enough to go so, he took him." Gemny said.

"Well anyway, now that we got that all said, lets go introduce you to the new members." Gemi said a little too excited.  
"Alright." Ravage said with a shrug as Gemi led them to the first 'bot.

...

Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and Reaper had all finished their homework and left the ice cream shop. They were heading over to Ravage's house to see her.

"Bumblebee would you calm down. Spitfire won't hurt you. We'll make sure he doesn't." Spiderbot said as they stood in front of Ravage's door, Bumblebee hiding behind him.  
"Yeah easy for you to say. He doesn't try to set you guys on fire!" Bumblebee exclaimed, being a little bit too dramatic. Spiderbot merely rolled his optics before knocking on the door. A few minutes went by before someone opened the door. The three were a little surprised by who answered the door, as it wasn't Ravage or Shadow, but some mech.

"Um, hi is Ravage there?" Spiderbot asked, a little bit curious as to who this mech was.  
"No I don't think so." The mech replied.  
"Are you sure? She said she would be here helping out Shadow." Spiderbot said, becoming a little suspicious.  
"Hold on let me ask Shadow." The mech said as he stepped back inside a little bit, closing the door a little.

"Hey Shadow?" The mech asked.  
"What Deadsoul?" Shadow replied from where she sat on the couch. So this mechs name was Deadsoul.  
"Do you know where Ravage is? Some 'bots are looking for her and they said she was here helping you." Deadsoul explained.  
"Ravage hasn't been here all day." Shadow said, frowning a little bit. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and Reaper, who could hear what was being said inside, all looking at each other with a confused facial expression. Deadsoul opened up the door all the way again to face the three.

"Sorry guys but Ravage isn't here. She hasn't been here all day." Deadsoul explained.  
"Oh, okay. Well thanks anyway." Spiderbot said with slightly narrowed optics and he, Bumblebee, and Reaper turned to leave.

Deadsoul closed the door and went back to sitting on the couch next to Shadow. "You okay Shadow?" Deadsoul asked, noticing her concerned and curious expression.  
"Yeah i'm fine. I'm just wondering where Ravage is. If she's not at home then she's usually with her friends, who are the 'bots you just talked to, and if she's not with them, then she's at home." Shadow said.

"Well i'm sure she'll turn up soon. I mean, where could she have gone?" Deadsoul said.  
"Yeah. Your probably right." Shadow muttered.

...

"Where do you guys think Ravage is?" Bumblebee asked as they walked down the street to their houses.  
"I don't know. Reaper do you know where Ravage could be? Like did she say anything to you about where she could be?" Spiderbot asked, wondering if Ravage told her anything. The black and red femme shook her helm no.  
"No. She didn't tell me anything about going anywhere." Reaper said, a little hurt by the fact that Ravage had lied to her.

"Well we can always ask her tomorrow where she went." Bumblebee said.  
"Do you think she would tell us?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Bumblebee shrugged.  
"She might if all three of us ask. And she'll probably tell Reaper if she ask's. She is her girlfriend after all." Bumblebee said.  
"Probably." Spiderbot said as they reached Reapers house.  
"Well see you tomorrow Reaper." Spiderbot and Bumblebee said goodbye as Reaper walked into her house.

Reaper walked inside and up to her room. She flopped down onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. She was upset that Ravage had lied to her. Why couldn't she have told her where she really went? They were suppose to tell each other everything.  
Sighing, Reaper took out her phone. She didn't want to have to wait to find out where Ravage was.  
She sent a text message to Ravage asking where she was, hoping that she would respond to it.

* * *

**And done! Yeah I got a little stuck on the ending but, whatever.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri**

** Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

Gemi had introduced Ravage to the new 'bots. There were only three of them, one femme and two mechs. They were pretty nice 'bots and easy to get a long with. They spent about an hour talking before Scorpio returned with Viper and Turbo. When Turbo saw Ravage he ran over to the blue and yellow femme to greet her. Ravage was one of his favorite 'bots, Viper and Steam being the others.

When Turbo was done talking to Ravage, she had to talk to Scorpio. She followed him down the hall to his 'special' room. And by special it means that his room was bigger than everyone else's, and it also looked like an office since there was a business desk in it and other stuff that was left over from the business that use to use the warehouse.

Once inside the room Scorpio sat down at his desk, putting his feet up and his arms behind his helm. Ravage stood in front of the desk with her arms crossed and slightly narrowed optics.

A few moments of silence went by before Scorpio spoke.  
"So, not coming back huh?" The black and green mech asked. Ravage gave him a 'what do you think' look.  
"Alright, not gonna talk huh?" Scorpio asked. Ravage gave him the same look. The mech sighed.  
"Alright then. Tell me this, if you aren't coming back, then why did you come to visit? Can't answer that silently." Scorpio said. Ravage was silent for a moment before sighing.  
"I just wanted to see how everyone and everything was. That's all." Ravage said.  
"Are ya sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"Are you trying to annoy me?"  
"Maybe." Scorpio smirked as Ravage glared at him.

"Why did you send Steam to ask me to come back?" Ravage asked after a minute of silence.  
"Well one, you are the only 'bot I know that can handle a flamethrower. Heh you should see Rift try to work one. Stupid fragger kept burning himself every time he tried to use it. Can't even remember how many times I would have to fix him up." Scorpio said as he shook his helm while smiling.

"So that's why you wanted me to come back? Your little 'boyfriend' couldn't handle using a flamethrower so you needed someone who could?" Ravage asked with a raised optic?  
"Well ,yes. That and Steam was the one who said you should come back. Heh she wouldn't stop asking and when I finally said yes she was the first to volunteer to go and get you." Scorpio said.

"Wait, Steam was the one who wanted me back? And is Rift actually your boyfriend?" Ravage asked.  
"Yup. Just said that she wouldn't stop asking. And a lot has happened since the last time you were here." Scorpio said.  
"Why would she want me to come back?" Ravage asked, half asking Scorpio, half asking herself. Scorpio shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe because you guys use to work together?"  
"That could be one reason." Ravage murmured.

"Hey Scorpy I need some-oh hey." Rift said as he opened the door to Scorpios room, not expecting to see Ravage there with him.  
The blue and yellow femme grinned a little before looking back at Scorpio.  
"Scorpy?" The black and green mech's face plates heated up a little bit before he stood up.  
"Uh well I think we're done talking now. Why don't you go find Steam or Viper." Scorpio said as he pushed Ravage out of the room, pulling Rift in and closing the door behind Ravage.

Ravage rolled her optics.  
"Oh hey your finally done talking." Steam said from where she sat on the floor, playing on her phone while she waited.  
"Yeah. Were you out here waiting the whole time?" Ravage asked as Steam got up and they started walking down the hall.  
"Well, yeah. I didn't really have anything else to do." Steam said with a slight shrug.  
"Oh, okay." Ravage said. A few moments of silence went by as they walked down the hall.

"Hey Steam why did you want me to come back?" Ravage asked.  
"What?"  
"Scorpio said that you kept asking him if I could come back." Ravage explained.  
"Oh uh well, I don't know. I guess I was just feeling lonely. I mean, you were my closest friend when you were here." Steam explained.  
"Oh." Ravage said. "Hey what time is it?" Ravage asked as they walked by a window and saw that it was dark out.  
"Um, almost around eight." Steam said checking her phone.  
"Are you serious? It's already that late?!" Ravage said in surprise. It didn't even feel like she was here for that long.

"Well I got to head home. I got school tomorrow and Shadow will flip if she wakes up tomorrow and see's i'm not there." Ravage said.  
"Aw do you have to? Can't you just miss one day of school and stay here for the night?" Steam asked.  
"Well, I could, but Shadow's gonna get pretty suspicious when I don't show up for school tomorrow."  
"Just say that you spent the night at a friends house and didn't feel well in the morning."  
"And what about when I go home later on and I look perfectly fine?" Ravage asked with a raised optic.  
"Then, say your stomach didn't feel well but it got better."  
"Well, I don't know..." Ravage started. Steam sighed.

"Ravage, Shadow isn't your creator, she's your sister. You shouldn't have to get her permission to do something or explain anything to her." Steam pointed out. She wasn't wrong. "Yeah I guess your right. Alright i'll stay the night." Ravage said with a small smile. Steam's face plates seemed to light up with happiness and she smiled.  
"Alright you can stay with me in my room for the night." Steam said as they walked down the hall to her room.

...

It was Wednesday morning. Reaper was walking down the road to school. She had checked her phone to see if Ravage had responded to her text. She hadn't. Reaper sighed to herself and put her phone away in her sub-space. She was hoping Ravage would already be at school so she could ask her where she went.

When Reaper got to school, Ravage wasn't there. Neither was Spiderbot. Bumblebee was the only one there. He was putting some things away in his locker. "Hey 'Bee. Where's Spiderbot?" Reaper asked as she walked over.  
"I'm not sure. He'll be here soon. Probably just slept in a little bit." Bumblebee said.

"Hey guys." Spiderbot said as he walked over to the two.  
"Oh hey Spider. We were just talking about you." Bumblebee said with a slight grin. Spiderbot looked at the mech with a raise optic.  
"Really? About what?"  
"Just when you would get here." Bumblebee said with a shrug.  
"Oh. Hey where's Ravage?" Spiderbot asked, noticing that the blue and yellow femme wasn't here. Reaper and Bumblebee both shrugged.  
"Don't know. She better get here soon though. The bell for first period is about to ring." Reaper said.

They spent the next two minutes talking and waiting for Ravage to show up. She didn't. The bell rang and everyone had to head to their first period classes. Ravage not showing up made the three worried. They had no idea where she was and hadn't heard from her. They could only hope that Ravage would arrive at school later on.

...

Ravage stayed in Steams room for the night. She only had one berth so they had to share it. Ravage woke up before her. She pulled her phone out of her sub-space and looked at the time. School had already started and right now everyone was in their first class. Ravage also noticed that she had a new text message. It was from Reaper. She opened it up and read it.  
'Where are you?' It said.  
"Scrap." Ravage muttered. If Reaper was asking that, then she must've known that Ravage lied about helping Shadow after school.

"What?" Steam asked. Ravage jumped a little bit. She had forgotten that Steam was right next to her.  
"Oh nothing. Just got a text message." Ravage said as Steam sat up.  
"From who? Your sister?"  
"No. A friend." Ravage said.  
"Oh." Steam said. "Well uh, what do ou want to do today?" Steam asked as she stood up and stretched her arms. Ravage shrugged. "I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could go and use the flamethrowers we got. I know how much you like using them." Steam said.  
"I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to use them." Ravage said.  
"Why?" Steam asked with a curious expression.  
"Long story." Ravage said as she got up. "Lets go find something else to do." Ravage said as they left room.

...

The school day had ended and Ravage hadn't shown up, which made Reaper worried. She didn't know where Ravage was and she hadn't heard from her.  
"You okay Reaper?" Spiderbot asked as he walked down the hall with Reaper, noticing her worried expression. Reaper sighed.  
"Yeah i'm fine. I'm just worried about Ravage. She didn't show up for school today and she hasn't responded to any of my text messages." Reaper sighed. "I just wish I knew where she was."  
"Well i'm sure she's fine. And who knows? Ravage could be at home right now." Spiderbot said.  
"Hm maybe." Reaper said as she looked down at the ground. Then an idea came to her.

"Hey Spiderbot?" Reaper asked.  
"What?"  
"Do you think you could find out where Ravage went? You know if she doesn't tell us?" Reaper asked.  
"I guess I could." Spiderbot said. He actually wanted to know where Ravage went.  
"You would?" Spiderbot nodded his helm. "Yup. But only if she doesn't tell us where she went. I don't want to be sent to jail for stalking or anything." Spiderbot said with a slight chuckle. Reaper laughed.  
"Alright."

...

It was now around three o'clock. Ravage had spent most of the day with Steam and the others just hanging out and doing what ever fun things they found to do. Now Ravage was heading home. Steam had offered to walk home with home with her, but Ravage had said no. And plus it wasn't like she wasn't going to see her again. Steam had managed to get Ravage to come back for another visit on Friday.

When Ravage got home she was surprised to see Deadsoul sitting on the steps to the house.  
"Hey Deadsoul. Why are you sitting outside?" Ravage asked. The black and gray mech only looked at her with an unamused looked.  
"What?"  
"You didn't come home yesterday Ravage." Deadsoul said.  
"Okay so? I was hanging with a friend." Ravage said, crossing her arms.  
"You also weren't at school today. Do you know how angry and worried Shadow is right now? And i'm pretty sure your friends that came by yesterday are worried too." Deadsoul said.

"Wait, they came by yesterday?" Ravage asked.  
"Yup. They were looking for you. You told them you were here helping Shadow when you weren't." Deadsoul said. 'Scrap.' Ravage thought to herself. So they did know that she lied to them. Great.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Deadsoul asked, curious and concerned.  
"I...just went somewhere with a friend and lost track of time, okay?" Ravage said, kind of growling as she said that. Deadsoul sighed.  
"Your gonna have to tell us sometime. 'Cause the minute you walk inside, Shadow is going to want to know and you know she won't stop until she gets answers." Deadsoul said as Ravage walked by him and up to the door.

"Well, fine then. She can ask me anything she wants as many times as she wants, but that doesn't mean she's going to get any answers. And plus, I don't have to tell her anything." Ravage said as she walked inside.  
Deadsoul only sighed and shook his helm.

* * *

**And done! Hope you guys liked the chapter! :3**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Past Secrets Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot (MDfanfiction27's O.C), Ravage (My O.C, not the movie one), Reaper (My other O.C)**  
**Pairings: BumblebeeXSpiderbot, RavageXReaper Warnings: MechXMech, FemmeXFemme, yaoi, yuri**

** Description : Everything was back to normal. The school was rebuilt and summer was over. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage still hang out like usual. Everything has been normal. That is, until an old figure from Ravage's past shows up. Now, secrets get revealed. Secrets Ravage wanted to stay secrets. Warnings inside. *Note* Rewriting this story.**

* * *

When Ravage walked into the house Shadow was sitting at the table reading something as usual. The black and purple femme looked up when she heard someone walk in and instantly frowned when she saw Ravage. Ravage stared at her sister for a moment before heading toward the stairs.

"Ravage.." Shadow said before Ravage could even take one step onto the stairs. Ravage rolled her optics and turned around to face her sister.  
"I already know what your going to say so don't bother wasting your breath." Ravage said before turning back around to head upstairs but was stopped again.

"I don't think you do know what i'm going to say and even if you do i'm going to say it again because I know you won't take it serious and just ignore what I have to say, like you always do." Shadow pointed out. Well, she wasn't entirely wrong. Ravage groaned and once more turned to face her sister.  
"Fine. What are you going to say then?" Ravage asked with narrowed and annoyed optics.

"Well first off where the frag have you been?" Shadow asked as she crossed her arms.  
"I was out with a friend. Is that a problem?" Ravage retorted a little to harshly.  
"It is when your gone for almost two days and no one knows where you are!" Shadow exclaimed. Ravage only rolled her optics.

"So, where did you go? And with what friend? Because from what I remember from yesterday is that your friends didn't know where you were either." Shadow said.

"Well one, I can have more than three friends, and two, it's none of your business where I went." Ravage said.  
"Ravage.."  
"What? I don't have to tell you where I go. You may be my older sister but your not our creators so I don't have to tell you anything." Ravage said as she walked upstairs very annoyed, not giving Shadow a chance to say anything else.

...

Ravage groaned as she woke up. It was Thursday. One more day until Friday. The blue and yellow femme got out of bed and walked down stairs. Shadow was still angry at her from yesterday but lucky for Ravage Shadow always went to school early.

When Ravage got downstairs she saw Deadsoul sitting at the table drinking an energon cube. Neither one of them said anything to each other as Ravage got an energon cube from the fridge. She drank the cube in silence for a few minutes before Deadsoul said something.

"So, Shadow's pretty angry huh?" Deadsoul asked.  
"What do you think? You couldn't hear the fight from outside?" Ravage said a little too harshly.  
"Oh I heard it. That and Shadow kind of vented out everything that happened to me last night." Deadsoul said. Ravage merely rolled her optics and took another sip of her energon. Deadsoul sighed.  
"Where did you go anyway?" Deadsoul asked, wanting to know where the blue and yellow femme went.

"Somewhere." Ravage simply replied as she put her now empty energon cube in the sink.  
"Ravage..."  
"Look I don't have to tell you or Shadow where I go. So you might as well just stop asking because it's just going to be a waste of your time." Ravage said angrily as she walked over to the door. Deadsoul sighed.

"You know this whole situation would be a lot better if you just told us where you went." Deadsoul started as Ravage opened the door.  
"And your going to have to say where you went sometime. Especially when your friends ask." Deadsoul finished. Ravage paused for a moment before leaving the house, closing the door behind her and heading off to school.

...

Ravage really didn't feel like going to school today. She knew that her friends were going to ask where she has been and why she wasn't at school yesterday and Ravage just didn't want to tell them. It was too big of a thing to tell anyone. But, they were her friends, and they were capable of keeping a secret.

But even if they were capable of keeping a secret there was still a possibility of one of them accidentally telling Shadow, or maybe even Deadsoul. And if either of them found out where Ravage had went, well, things wouldn't end well.

Ravage groaned to herself. She shouldn't have even agreed to going with Steam in the first place. It was just going to cause trouble, just like last time.

When Ravage got to school Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and Reaper were already there talking in front of the lockers like usual. Ravage sighed before walking over to them.  
"Hey guys..." Ravage said lowly as she walked over to them.  
"Oh hey Ravage. Have fun helping out your sister yesterday?" Bumblebee asked with an unamused facial expression and a raised optic. Ravage sighed.  
"Yeah I know you guys know I lied to you about where I went, and i'm sorry." Ravage said.  
"Okay then where did you go?" Bumblebee asked.

"I..went to go visit an old friend." Ravage said. Well that wasn't a complete lie.  
"That's it? Why couldn't you just tell us that?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic.  
"Well, this particular friend isn't too popular with my sister, or my creators. I didn't want Shadow to find out so I didn't tell anyone." Ravage explained.  
"Well you could've told us. We can keep a secret." Bumblebee said.  
"Yeah I know. But, I just wanted to make sure that Shadow didn't find out." Ravage said before sighing.

"Again, i'm really sorry I lied to you guys about where I went and I won't lie to you guys again." Ravage said. Well, she wouldn't lie to them anymore about most things. Somethings she would have to lie about..

"Hm, alright. We forgive you." Bumblebee said with a slight smile, Spiderbot and Reaper agreeing. Just as 'Bee said that the bell went off and everyone headed to their classes.

"So, are you angry at me?" Ravage asked Reaper as the two of them headed to gym, which was their first class today.  
"Well, i'm not angry, just a little upset that you lied to me." Reaper said with a small frown. "I mean, you could've told me where you were really going. You can tell me anything." Ravage sighed.

"Yeah I know. And I should have and again i'm sorry." Ravage said. "Look to make up for lying to you, how about after school we just spend the rest of the day together?" Ravage suggested.  
"Hm, okay." Reaper said with a slight smile, feeling a little better.  
"Great. Oh just one thing, we can't spend the day at my house." Ravage said. Reaper looked at her confused.  
"Why not?"

"Shadow's angry at me for being gone for about two days and not telling her where I went." Ravage said.  
"Well obviously she's going to be angry at you for that." Reaper said with a slight chuckle. "We'll just go to my house then."  
"Alright." Ravage said with a smile as they walked into the gym.

* * *

**And done! Yeah sorry this took me a while to write but, yeah.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


End file.
